TROUBLE MAKER
by MerisChintya97
Summary: "Kalian sudah mendengar tentang Trouble Maker?" " Aa.. si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu?" "Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal seperti itu kepada kami?" "Ti-tidak! Hanya saja aku mendengar kalau ia ada di sekitar kita.." Hanya ada dua kemungkinan : Menangkap atau membunuh, Tertangkap atau terbunuh.


**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**TROUBLE MAKER BY Merischintya97**

**Sumarry : **"Kalian sudah mendengar tentang Trouble Maker?" " Aa.. si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu?" "Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan hal seperti itu kepada kami?" "Ti-tidak! Hanya saja aku mendengar kalau ia ada di sekitar kita.." Hanya ada dua kemungkinan : Menangkap atau membunuh, Tertangkap atau terbunuh.

**[WARNING: FF bergenre Criminal dan Tragedy pertama yang aku buat, di dalamnya akan berada banyak Action juga karena FF bergenre pertama yang seperti ini, kemungkinan masih ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY THIS!**

**Sakura pov**

Berulang kali aku melirik jam tanganku. Aku begitu kesal menunggu bis yang tak kunjung datang padahal sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri disini. Getaran ponsel di saku celana jeansku membuatku bertambah kesal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya jika dihitung-hitung atasanku menelpon, padahal aku sudah bilang aku dalam perjalanan menuju kampus.

"Moshi-moshi?"

". . . . . ."

"Aa.. wakatta. Arigatou gozaimasu." Lagi-lagi aku harus berbohong. Tersenyum, berbicara sopan dan lembut hanya untuk mempertahankan pekerjaanku.

Crashhhhhh

"OH SHIT! HEI KALAU BAWA MOTOR ITU PAKAI MATA!" Baru saja aku membalikan badanku sekedar untuk melihat apakah bis sudah datang atau belum, sebuah motor besar melintas di hadapanku dengan kecepatan tinggi menyebabkan genangan air bekas hujan semalam menyiprat ke seluruh tubuhku. Baju yang ku pakai kini basah kuyup. Aku hanya bisa mengutuk orang tersebut.

.

.

.

**-TROUBLE MAKER-**

.

.

Bisikan demi bisikan keluar dari mulut teman-temanku di sini, di dalam kelasku di Universitas Tokyo. Aku tidak ambil pusing palingan yang mereka gosipkan itu para pria. Hhh~ aku hanya bisa menghela napasku bosan, kenapa si dosen tidak datang-datang juga? Jika ia tidak berniat mengajar, bubarkan saja jam kelasnya. Ini namanya menghabiskan waktu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kelasku terbuka, memunculkan dua sosok kepala. Pria dan wanita. Oh pantesan saja dari tadi teman-teman wanitaku membicaran seorang lelaki, ternyata ada mahasiswa baru. Aku segera memasukan samsung tabletku kedalam tas.

Jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya aku tertarik dengan seorang lelaki. Dimataku ia sungguh berbeda. Tampan? Sangat! Apakah ia sungguh seorang manusia? Wajah putih pucat, hidung mancung, rahang yang tegas setra tatapan mata yang tajam. Ah! Sangking terlelapnya dalam imajinasi sendiri aku bahkan tidak mendengar perkenalan namanya dan yang kudengar sekarang hanyalah teriakan histeris teman-teman wanitaku.

Dia berjalan kearah bangku kosong di sebelah mejaku. Apa aku bermimpi? Ia menatap mataku! Mata hitam kelam sekelam malam tak berbintang itu menatapku! Dan sekarang ia duduk di sebelah bangkuku, padahal masih ada bangku kosong di depan sana tetapi ia lebih memilih duduk di sebelahku. Sekilas aku melihat ia tersenyum tipis. Oh kami-sama... walau bagaimanapun aku juga perempuan normal, gadis mana yang tidak akan terlena dengan ketampanannya? Apalagi tadi ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

Aku mengikuti langkah wanita genit di sebelahku. Ia mengaku dosen yang akan mengantarkanku menuju kelasnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap tajam wanita di sampingku ini. Ku yakin jika sedari tadi ia menatapku dengan napsu yang mengebu-ngebu. Tapi sayang, aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita berumur lebih tua dariku.

Setelah berjalan kira-kira sepuluh menit, dosen wanita di sebelahku ini membuka pintu ruangan, ku yakin itu ruang kelasku. Dari luar saja aku sudah mendengar begitu ribut suara-suara dari dalam sana, namun begitu aku dan juga dosen wanita ini memasuki kelas suasana menjadi hening seketika. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, hampir semua wanita menatapku dengan tatapan memuja seperti biasa, tidak dimana-mana ternyata pesonaku sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlewatkan. Perkenalanku berjalan dengan mulus, aku hanya memperkenalkan namaku beserta umur. Setelah itu berbagai pertanyaan muncul namun tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang ku hiraukan. sedari tadi aku hanya memperhatikan gadis di ujung sana. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikanku. Dan aku baru sadar jika gadis itulah yang tadi pagi tanpa sengaja terkena cipratan genangan air karena ulahku.

Aku di persilakan duduk. Di kelas ini ada tiga bangku kosong, namun aku memilih duduk di ujung sana dekat dengan gadis itu. Aku tersenyum tipis padanya ketika mata onyxku berhasil bertatapan dengan mata emeraldnya.

.

.

.

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung gadis di sebelahku terlihat begitu gelisah, sepertinya ia tidak merasa nyaman berada di dekatku. Berkali-kali ia menjatuhkan penghapusnya, berkali-kali juga aku menangkap ia telah mencoba mencuri pandang ke arahku. Ternyata tetap saja, semua orang sama. terlalu mudah terperangkap oleh ketampanan dan pesonaku tanpa tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Ketertarikan yang sempat aku rasakan pada gadis di sebelahku hilang sudah ketika aku melihat cincin ukiran di jari tangan kirinya. Aku tahu cincin apa itu.

Waktu terasa begitu lama untukku akhirnya berakhir juga. Aku memasukkan laptopku kedalam ransel yang ku bawa. Dan dengan cepat aku beranjak melangkahkan kakiku, sebelumnya aku melemparkan tatapan sinisku kepadanya. ia hanya menatapku bingung.

.

.

**-TROUBLE MAKER-**

.

.

Malam ini aku berniat untuk segera menempati apartmentku, namun seorang teman memintaku untuk menemaninya minum. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan aku baru bisa kembali ke apartment baruku jam segitu. Jalanan menuju apartmentku begitu sepi, mungkin karena para penghuni lainnya sudah tidur ataupun enggan untuk keluar dari dalam atau bahkan tidak ada penghuninya sama sekali. Suara langkah kaki terdengar yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara langkah kaki seorang perempuan. Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku mengenal perempuan ini.

Ia berjalan begitu saja melewatiku, pakaian yang ia gunakan begitu minim. Rambut pink panjang dengan sedikit bergelombang di bagian bawahnya membuat ia terlihat begitu cantik serta polesan makeup naturalnya menambah kesan plus untuk kencantikannya.

Ia memasuki ruang di sebelah apartmentku. Aku tidak peduli, aku memasuki kamar apartmentku sendiri dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Sakura tidak mampu untuk memejamkan matanya. Lelaki yang tidak di ketahui namanya itu terus menerus memenuhi pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak berhasil menjalankan misinya, misi yang begitu mudah. Jika kali ini Sakura kembali gagal menjalankan misi, maka jangan harap Sakura akan tetap bertahan dalam **JSO**(Japanese of Secret Organization).

"Aishhh! Bagaimana ini?" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia menyalakan laptop pink kesayangannya itu. Pikiran Sakura kembali teringat dengan pembicaraan antara ia dengan pemimpinnya.

**Flashback**

"**GAGAL? ADA APA DENGANMU, HARUNO SAKURA? INI MISI MUDAH!" Sakura hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya. Beribu kali ucapan kata maat yang tidak ada gunanya keluar dari bibir tipis Sakura. "Sudahlah! Ini misi terakhir. Jika kau gagal, aku akan mengembalikanmu ke akademi sebelum menurunkanmu kelapangan seperti sekarang." Tsunade Senju, pemimpin organisasi rahasia jepang menatap tajam Sakura. "Saya akan melakukannya dengan baik, tapi.. apa itu Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade berdehem, beberapa asistennya datang berbaris membawakan gulungan rahasia membuat Sakura harus kembali menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya untuk sekarang misi yang akan ia ambil bukan misi sembarangan. "Kau tahu Trouble Maker?" Sakura mengangguk mantap. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui julukan untuk pembunuh berdarah dingin dalam negara itu? Namun meski sudah terkenal tidak ada seorangpun mengetahui identitasnya bahkan polisi negarapun tidak mengetahuinya.**

"**Anda ingin aku untuk .. menangkapnya?" tebak Sakura, Tsunade tersenyum lalu mengangguk.**

**Sebenarnya Sakura tidak suka mendengarkan orang yang memberikannya perintah berupa misi dengan bertele-tele. Karena hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk hal tersebut, menangkap atau membunuh. Dan jika dewi fortune sedang berpihak padanya maka yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya tertangkap atau terbunuh.**

**Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Ini bukan misi untuk seorang diri, ini misi yang sangat sulit dilakukan bahkan dengan membuat anggota kelompok dalam misi.**

"**Baik! Aku menerimanya." Hingga akhirnya karena suatu kegengsian, Sakura menerimanya tanpa berfikir panjang.**

**Flashback end**

"Huaaaaa—bagaimana ini? Bakayaro Sakura!" Tidak ada satu informasi-pun yang di dapat lewat jejaring sosial berupa internet itu. Pembahasan mengenai **Troble Maker** memang banyak, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bermanfaat yang dapat ia ambil.

Sebuah artikel di dalam blog seseorang mengungkapkan keganjilan tentang seseorang yang mendapatkan julukan **Trouble maker**, apa benar ia seorang manusia? Jika ia apa hatinya rusak atau beku? Membunuh orang berdosa ataupun tidak berdosa dengan ringan tangan tanpa merasa kasihan sama sekali. Tidak membedakan orang dewasa, tua, remaja ataupun anak-anak bahkan balita baru lahir ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya. Sebenarnya atas dasar apa ia melakukan pembunuhan tersebut?

Glek

Sakura menelan ludah. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Rekan-rekan yang lebih berpengalam dari dirinya saja menolak untuk menerima misi berbahaya ini, mengapa ia yang baru bergabung selama tiga bulan berani mengambilnya?

.

.

.

**TOBECONTINUE**

**A/N: **

Hallo xD tiba-tiba aja aku kepengen buat FF bergenre yang lain. Sebenarnya sekarang ini aku lagi melanjutkan FF TRAPPED ALONE dan udah jadi setengahnya. Eh tiba-tiba aja melintas ide gila membuat FF ini. Mungkin karena faktor dari perut laper kali ya? #PLAK! Hehe.. Next or delete? Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana pembaca saja..

Ah ya untuk yang berkenan membaca serta memberikan review untuk FF pertamaku bergenry Criminal dan Tragedy, aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih :D


End file.
